


孕期兔兔03

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	孕期兔兔03

　　DAY25:

　　宝宝，这个是不是涨奶啊?嗯...不是吗?

　　

　　

　　蔡徐坤本来并不知道陈立农这几天偷偷隐藏的小秘密。

　　发现的契机是某天晚上，他半夜迷迷糊糊听到旁边的人似乎在动来动去，还发出频率不怎么正常的喘息声。他原本以为，陈立农是做噩梦了，叹了口气双臂缠上不安分的宝贝还未显怀的纤瘦腰肢，温热的手轻轻抚摸着平坦的小腹。

　　“宝宝...乖乖不怕...”

　　陈立农在他怀中僵硬了一下：“坤坤...?我，我没事。你怎么醒了...”

　　“农农，”蔡徐坤的鼻尖在陈立农后颈蹭了蹭，“你是不是不舒服......”

　　“我...没有啊。”

　　“你骗我。”蔡徐坤轻轻在陈立农的侧腰掐了一把，虽然力道很轻，但是怕怀里的小兔子喊痛，随即又改成轻柔地按揉着，帮他放松肌肉。陈立农一着急就会控制不住自己的信息素，如今满屋子里都是小兔子的奶香味，怀孕期间可没有发情期，那准是小兔子瞒着他什么了。

　　“我...”陈立农吞吞吐吐，“我好像...我说了你不可以笑。”

　　“我怎么会笑呢？”

　　“那就好，”黑暗中，蔡徐坤看不到陈立农的脸颊涨的通红，“我...我的胸好痛啊。”

　　“胸痛？”蔡徐坤猛地坐起身，“怎么会这样？”

　　“我查了...怀孕前期可能会这样的，你别激动嘛。”陈立农拍了拍腰上收紧了几分的手，“就是...涨得疼。”

　　“宝宝，”蔡徐坤凑到他耳边，声音有些沙哑，“是不是涨奶...”

　　话音刚落，蔡徐坤的嘴巴就被软绵绵的兔爪爪捂住了。

　　“你...不准说啦！”虽然周围不可能有别人，小兔子还是害羞地不敢看蔡徐坤，“早知道不告诉你了...只是痛而已。”

　　“不是涨奶吗？”蔡徐坤拉下嘴边的小手亲亲，有些失望。

　　“怎么可能！还...还早呢。”陈立农小声嘟囔着。

　　蔡徐坤的手不安分地伸进了陈立农的衣服下摆，揉上了胸前的敏感。

　　“我帮宝宝看看是怎么回事，嗯？”

　　“你轻点......”

　　柔软的掌心包裹着胸前看似平坦的胸部，但是胸前的软肉被恶意推挤着，竟然也被挤出了鼓胀的样子。蔡徐坤带着薄茧的指腹轻轻刮蹭着殷红可爱的乳尖，接触到外面冷空气和挑逗的乳尖颤颤巍巍地挺立了起来。

　　“疼...坤坤...轻点...”刚刚还羞涩反抗的小兔子被揉弄胸部，原本难耐的胀痛感缓解了不少，于是半推半就地任由蔡徐坤动作，甚至自己指挥起来。

　　“这样吗？”

　　蔡徐坤揉弄的力道减轻，集中注意力在变得坚挺的乳尖上，轻轻拨弄捻揉，把小巧的乳尖揉的胀大起来，怀里的小兔子也是不停地颤抖。

　　“哈啊...右边再...嗯...再重一点。”

　　“宝宝怎么好像享受起来了？”蔡徐坤手下工作不停，一边在陈立农耳边调侃着。

　　“因为坤坤揉揉，就不疼了啊。”

　　被顺毛顺得很舒服地小兔子开始无意识地哼哼唧唧撒娇，蔡徐坤手下一顿，心底像是被小火花电了一下，怎么会有这么可爱的男孩子呢？

　　发出小声呻吟的诱人唇瓣被吻住，痛苦夹杂着快感的喘息在两个人唇舌交缠间被吞咽下去，暧昧的亲吻声让蔡徐坤本来也许就并不单纯的“缓解疼痛”行为暴露了本意，蔡徐坤从唇瓣吻到下巴，又吻到喉结和锁骨，最后终于一口含住了自己宝贝胸前的果实。

　　“啊...别咬呀...”

　　除了用舌尖温柔地抚慰，蔡徐坤还时不时用牙齿轻轻啃咬，铁了心要好好欺负这可怜兮兮颤抖着的乳尖。

　　“农农这儿，以后得出奶了。”

　　“唔不要...别吸了...”

　　手掌配合着舔弄吮吸的淫乱声音继续揉弄着胸前的软肉，蔡徐坤知道这会陈立农只是怀孕初期普通的胸胀，并不能吸出奶来，但还是觉得这样欺负小兔子有趣得很，禁欲了将近一个月的身子也燥热起来。

　　“农农，宝宝，用手帮我。”

　　本来只是想欺负小兔子，结果自己的身子也起了火。蔡徐坤原本不是重欲的人，所有的欲望都只是在陈立农面前倾泻而出，把持不住罢了，他自然知道怀孕三个月内是碰不了的，陈立农这个月没有招惹他，他也就忍耐下了，只是现在两个人已经擦抢走火，刹不住车了。

　　和别的充满攻击性的Alpha不同，蔡徐坤身上玫瑰的清香带着独有的安抚人心的味道，怀孕期敏感需要Alpha关注的小O自然是抵挡不住浓烈的信息素味道，被激得红着眼睛颤抖起来，许久没被进入的小穴穴口也开始不自觉地收缩。

　　陈立农很听话地去触碰蔡徐坤涨大的性器，乖顺熟练地帮另一半纾解欲望。

　　“坤坤，用手...还可以吗？”陈立农咬着唇，感受到手心中烫人的肉棒好像又变大了，吓得手上动作都变慢了。

　　“宝宝认真一点啊...”蔡徐坤附上陈立农的手，带着他动作变慢的手运动起来，激烈的摩擦和粗重的喘息声混合在一起，陈立农感觉手心都要着火了一般滚烫，扭了扭别扭的臀部，发现自己的穴口也不知何时变得湿漉漉的。陈立农又不知撸动了多少下，手中的东西泌出的黏液都把柱身涂得湿湿亮亮的，那东西终于似是有了射精的前兆。

　　“嗯...宝宝再亲亲我。”

　　听话地吻上蔡徐坤的唇，呼吸就被瞬间掠夺去。蔡徐坤压着他的手做最后的冲刺，亲吻也开始不得章法，变得有些粗暴，陈立农只能用另一只手尝试推开他，但是却在情欲和信息素的作用下软绵绵地用不出力气。在陈立农以为自己快要被吻到窒息的时候，蔡徐坤终于舍得放开他，滚烫的肉棒也跳动两下，射在了他的手心里面。

　　陈立农终于喂了喂禁欲将近一个月的恋人，虽然说根本没吃饱，但是聊胜于无。他送了口气，下意识把手中的精液抹在了自己的乳尖上。

　　这原本是蔡徐坤从前做爱的恶趣味，慢慢的陈立农的身体似乎是有了记忆，恍惚中自动这么干了。

　　蔡徐坤看到小兔子无意识的性感动作，舔了舔干涩的唇瓣，抓住陈立农的胳膊把人按在了床上，居高临下地俯视着双颊通红的小朋友....还有他被精液涂得亮晶晶的胸部。

　　“干嘛？又勾引我？知道你没有三个月不能做爱吗？”

　　“知道...”小兔子委屈，“可是有感觉了，后面...又不能做。”

　　“宝贝......”蔡徐坤一时哑口无言，合着自己貌似是把小兔子委屈到了，自己怎么是那种撩人不负责的“渣男”嘛，可是特殊时间特殊待遇啊。

　　“我开玩笑的，”陈立农看着蔡徐坤真的开始纠结的表情，噗嗤一笑，“你以后都得补给我。”

　　“你要什么我没给过你吗？”

　　蔡徐坤把人塞进被子里抱好。

　　“胸不痛了，我好困ne”

　　“哥哥抱着睡。”

　　“哥哥今天...欠我的...”陈立农睡意上来，呢喃声越来越小。

　　“等你三个月以后，加倍补给你。”

　　这句话倒不是哄你的，是真的承诺。

　　蔡徐坤拍着慢慢入睡的小兔子轻笑，眉眼柔和。

　　孕期观察日记第二十天，禁欲的生活真苦啊，三个月的那道解禁线，什么时候能跨过去呢？


End file.
